Elizabeth Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by RoniCullen
Summary: Elizabeth is back for a third year at Hogwarts. If she thought her first two years were rough, she's in for a real surprise this year with a new godfather and more ties to her past...
1. Aunt Marge

**A/N The first chapter of the third fanfiction! I'm trying to make Elizabeth more involved with the plot and change things up a bit with this one and especially the Goblet of Fire. I hope you like it! **

* * *

Harry and I met our Aunt Marge in the opening hallway. She and her dog went right past us. Harry turned to Uncle Vernon.

"I need you to sign this form."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Something for school." Harry said.

"Later, perhaps. If you behave."

"I will if she does!" Harry returned. Uncle Vernon went into the dining room. Harry looked at me as I sat on the bottom stair. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're that desperate, then just fake the signature!" I told him.

"I don't want to fake it, Elizabeth!" Harry told me. I stood up and pulled down my tank top. I wore a pair of black, purposely ripped pants, knee high black leather boots, a grey tank top and a black studded vest.

"Have you faked it?" He asked.

"Nope. Don't want to go to town."

"Why not?"

"Almost empty castle? Lack of teachers? Too many other options." I told him. He eyed me suspiciously, obviously wondering what wonderful pranks I had in mind for this school year. Nothing to get me expelled, of course, but enough for people to wish I would never come back. During the summer, I'd cut my hair so that it was barely to my shoulders, the shortest I'd ever had it by far. I liked it better when it was short. He'd grown at least a foot. I wondered if anyone would recognize us back at school. We went into the kitchen.

"You're still here, huh?" Aunt Marge asked us.

"Unfortunately…" I said under my breath.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Don't say yes in that ungrateful way. It'd have been straight to an orphanage if they'd be dumped on _my_ doorstep." Aunt Marge said. Harry and I cleared away the dishes. Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy.

"Can I tempt you, Marge?" He asked.

"Just a small one… A bit more… A bit more… That's a boy!" Marge told him. She took a sip and then let her dog take a drink from the glass.

"What are you smirking at?" She asked me. She looked at Vernon.

"Where is that you send them to, Vernon?"

"St. Brutus's. It's a first rate institution for hopeless cases."

"I see… And do they use the cane at St. Brutus's?" She asked, directly the question at us.

"Oh, yes, I've been beaten loads of times." Harry and I said in unison.

"Excellent. I won't have this namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. Still. Mustn't blame yourself for how these two turned out, Vernon. It all comes down to blood. Bad blood will out. What is it the Potter father did, Petunia?"

"Nothing. That is… he didn't work. He was unemployed."

"Of course. And a drunk, I expect!"

"That's a lie." I couldn't help myself. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What did you say?"

"Our dad wasn't a drunk!" Harry told her. The glass in Marge's hand exploded. Petunia gasped.

"Not to worry, Petunia… I have a very firm grip!" Marge explained. I knew that wasn't it. I looked at Harry. He gave me a warning look. I didn't know which one of us had done it, but it had been magic.

"You! Go to bed! Now!" Vernon ordered us.

"Quiet, Vernon! It doesn't matter about the father. It the end it comes down to the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup."

"SHUT UP!" Harry and I screamed in unison. Marge was about to reply when suddenly a button from her dress flew off. Seams groaned. Thread snapped. Her whole body ballooned. She was inflating. She floated up to the ceiling. Uncle Vernon leapt for her. Her dog grabbed his ankle and bit down. She bounced against the ceiling and outside. Petunia and Vernon ran after her. Harry and I looked at each other. Then we sprinted upstairs and into our bedroom. Harry grabbed his already packed trunk. He slammed his heel into a loose floor board. It popped up. We grabbed our wands from their hiding places. I stuck my wand into my boot. I grabbed my duffel bag, shoved some clothes into it and zipped it up. Then I grabbed my shoulder bag. It was pre-packed with the Marauder's map, the photo album Hagrid gave us in our first year, some magic supplies from school and letters from Fred and George, Ron, Hermione and even Hagrid I'd received during the summer. We released Hedwig and Elf from their cages so they could fly wherever they wanted. Once we had our stuff, we hurried downstairs. Uncle Vernon was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

"YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU BRING HER BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"No! She deserved what she got!" I shouted right back.

"And you keep away from us!" Harry added, drawing his wand.

"You're not allowed to do magic outside school! They won't have you now… You've got nowhere to go!" Uncle Vernon told us.

"Anywhere is better than here!" Harry returned. We stormed out of the house.


	2. The Knight Bus

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Reviews are welcome, as always.**

* * *

We finally flopped down on the sidewalk.

"So that was a brilliant plan. Where are we going now?" I asked.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Hermione's?"

"Do you happen to know how to get to her house?" He asked.

"The Weasley's?"

"Maybe…" He looked around the eerily, dark neighborhood. Some swings swung in the breeze, creaking. I looked over at him.

"Cheery, huh?" I asked sarcastically. He was still looking around. Suddenly he grabbed at my arm.

"What is it?" I looked where he was looking. A big, jet black dog was coming out of the trees.

"So, it's a dog! We're bloody wizards!" I reminded him. We drew our wands as we stood up. We backed up and tripped off the trunk behind us. We went sprawling onto the sidewalk. Just then, a giant triple decker bus rolled up, faster than normal buses would have gone. A young man stepped up to the door, looking down at the parchment in his hands.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll by your conductor this evening." He looked down at us.

"Wha' choo doing down there?"

"Fell over." Harry mumbled as we pushed ourselves to our feet.

"Wha choo fall over for?"

"We didn't do it on purpose!" I shot back. He eyed us suspiciously and then nodded slowly.

"Alright. Come on then. Let's not wait for the grass to grow." He told us. He took the trunk and, not without some struggling, got it into the bus as we obediently climbed inside. The inside of the bus didn't have any seats; just beds. A few sleeping wizards were there, none of them awakening when we entered. We went to the front of the bus with Stan.

"Take 'er away, Ernie!" Stan called to the driver, who had a shrunken head hanging from the mirror.

"Yeah, take it away!" The shrunken head called. The bus jerked forward with unnatural speed. Harry and I were thrown back onto the nearest bed. I peered out the window. Everything outside was going by in a blur.

"Wot did you say your names were again?" Stan asked us, looking up from his newspaper.

"We didn't." I told him. He eyed us suspiciously again. I challenged him with my eyes. He finally nodded.

"Whereabouts you headin'?" He asked instead.

"The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London." Harry told him. Stan laughed.

"Is it now? Get that, Ern? The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London." Stan laughed again at that.

"Isn't this a bit dangerous?" I asked, looking out the window again.

"Nah…. Haven't had an accident in… what? A week, is it, Ern?" Stan asked.

"That inspires such confidence…" I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"Heads up! Little old lady at twelve-o-clock!" The shrunken head called. The bus stopped suddenly. I grabbed onto the pole of the bed to stop myself from flying forward. Harry hit the window instead. Then the bus rocketed forward again and Harry flew back onto the bed again. Harry looked at the front of the newspaper that Stan was reading from.

"Who is that? That man?" He asked. I looked at the front page as well to see the picture of a man with long black hair.

"_Who is that?_ That's Sirius Black, that is. Don' tell me you ne'er been hearin' o' Sirius Black?" We shook our heads.

"A murderer, he is! Got 'imself locked up in Azkaban for it!" Stan explained.

"How did he escape?" I asked.

"Tha's the question, isn't it? He's the firs' that's done it! Gives me the collywobbles thinking he's out there, I'll tell you that. Big supporter of You-Know-Who, Black was. Reckon you heard o' him?" Stan asked.

"Yeah… Him we've heard of." I agreed, nodding. Two double decker buses drove past the Knight Bus. The Knight bus squeezed in between them and rocketed onward.

"This bus… Don't Muggles ever-." Harry started to ask.

"Them! Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'." Stan explained.

"TURN, TURN!" The shrunken head yelled. Ernie spun the wheel, sending the bus into a dizzying three hundred and sixty degree turn. Then Ernie slammed the brakes. I was pretty sure I was going to throw up. Harry peeled himself away from the window again. The bus settled to a stop, gently bumping a parked car in front of it. The car alarm went off.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Stan announced grandly.

"Let's go." I said, tugging Harry's arm. He nodded. We grabbed our stuff and hurried off the bus. We were met by a hunchbacked man.

"Mr. and Ms. Potter… At last!" The Knight Bus rocketed off behind us, causing some wind to pick up. I brushed my hair out of my face with an annoyed huff. The man motioned for us to follow him inside. He led us through the front bar-like room and upstairs. As we followed him inside a room, we saw Hedwig and Elf perched on the back of a chair.

"Hedwig! Elf!" Harry and I hurried forward.

"Right smart birds ya got there, Potters'. Arrived only minutes before yourselves." The man told us. Someone cleared his throat. We turned to see the Minster of Magic, Fudge, standing by a window.

"I should tell you, Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter, earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located Sheffield, circling a chimney stack. The Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatched and she's been punctured and her memory modified. She has _no_ recollection of the incident whatsoever. So that's that. No harm done." He explained to us.

"I don't understand. We broke the law. Underage wizards aren't allowed to use magic at home-." Harry started.

"Oh come now, Harry. The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts. On the other hand… Running away like that… Given the state of things… Very, very irresponsible." He told us.

"The state of things?" Harry asked. I elbowed him in the side. Couldn't he just take the get-out-jail-free card without questioning it? I was certainly going to take it without protest!

"We have a killer on the loose." He told us.

"Sirius Black, you mean. But… What's that got to do with us?" Harry asked, shoving my arm away as I went to elbow him again.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing… You're safe, that's what matters. Tomorrow, you'll be on your way back to Hogwarts. These are your new schoolbooks. I took the liberty of having them brought here for you." He added, motioning to two identical stacks of books on a table. Two of the books were bounded by a huge buckle. I frowned.

"Oh and by the way, Harry, Elizabeth. While you were its best if you didn't… wander off." We took our books, our bags and our owls and went to our new rooms, nodding to him in agreement.

* * *

**A/N I have a new fanfiction up for Harry Potter that's called simply The Philosophers Stone. Instead of Hermione and Ron, it's actually Sirius Black's daughter, Lupin's son and Pettigrew's daughter. If you could check it out, it would mean a lot to me!**


	3. Reunion

**A/N I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review. **

* * *

I walked into Harry's room the next day.

"Careful!" He yelled. The Monster Book of Monsters tried to skitter past me. I kicked it back. Harry grabbed it and put the buckle on it again with a sigh.

"Oh, yeah, hey, don't open that." I warned. He shot me a look.

"Thanks for the warning beforehand." He said sarcastically. I shrugged, coming and closing the door behind again.

"Well, don't open it again is my point." I told him, walking over to him.

"You seem comfortable." He noted, looking me over. I was wearing an old faded black t-shirt, ripped jeans and no socks or shoes.

"I'm happy. This place beats the Dursely's by far!" I told him.

"True." He agreed, putting the book on the table and stepping away wearily.

"You okay?" I asked. He seemed a little off.

"Yeah. Sirius Black just unnerves me." He explained.

"I doubt we can have such bad luck to encounter a murderer-prison-escapee this year." I told him. He looked at me.

"Have you been at the same school as me for the last two years?"

"True." I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Let's go downstairs for some breakfast." I suggested. He nodded in agreement. We walked out of the room. A rat shot past and a ugly cat chased after him.

"Was that…?" Harry asked.

"Scabbers. Ron's here!" We hurried after the cat and the rat, hoping to find Ron. We hurried downstairs.

"I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy!" A familiar voice said. Harry and I reached the bottom of the stairs. Ron was holding Scabber's protectively and Hermione was doing her best to restrain her cat.

"He's a cat, Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature!" Hermione shot back.

"A cat! Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair on it if you ask me!" Ron told her.

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush. It's alright, Crookshanks. You just ignore the mean little boy." Hermione cooed.

"Don't mind us!" I said loudly. They spun around.

"Harry! Elizabeth!"

* * *

We sat at a table. Ron was staring at a newspaper clipping. It said in big bold letters: **GRAND PRIZE WINNER VISITS EGYPT **It showed a picture of the entire Weasley family.

"Egypt! What's it like?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant. It's got loads of stuff. Mummies. Death masks. Tombs-." Ron started.

"You know in ancient Egypt, they used to worship cats!" Hermione told him, cuddling Crookshanks as we sat across from them. Just then, the rest of the Weasley family came in.

"Not flashing that clipping around again, are you, Ron?" Fred asked.

"I haven't shown anyone!" Ron protested.

"No, not a soul. Unless you count Tom. The day maid. The night maid. The cook. That bloke that came to fix the toilet. That wizard from Belgium…" George listed off a bunch of people.

"Hey!" I greeted them. They smiled at me and then pulled me aside.

"Still have the map?" George asked.

"Yep."

"Shown anyone?" Fred asked.

"Nope."

"Good girl." They told me in unison. Hermione walked over to us, a suspicious look on her face.

"Don't tell me you three are planning on blowing up a toilet or something!" Hermione complained.

"We have never blown up a toilet!" Fred protested.

"But that is a good idea! Thanks!" I told her. She rolled her eyes and walked away, shaking her head.

"I think she's disappointed in us." George said.

"Eh, I get that a lot." I returned.

"Us too." Fred said.

"Below average is just how we roll." George said. We all laughed.

"Here's to being below average!"


	4. The Dementor

.

* * *

We worked our way through the aisles on the Hogwarts Express. Ron clutched his rat to his chest so not to drop him.

"I didn't mean to blow her up… I just lost control. Besides, I think it might have been Elizabeth. She blows things up!" Harry told Ron and Hermione.

"And I will gladly take responsibility for it!" I said, smirking.

"Brilliant!" Ron said, grinning.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not funny! Harry and Elizabeth are lucky they weren't expelled!" Hermione told him. She paused and nodded into a compartment with only one man inside, obviously asleep.

"Come on. Everywhere else is full." She told us. We slipped inside.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron asked, nodding towards the man.

"Professor R.J Lupin." Hermione told him.

"How is it you know everything?"

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald." She told him, annoyed.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked.

"Seems to be. Why?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something." He shut the door.

* * *

Later, we let all that Harry had said sink in. "

Let me get this straight… Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after _us_?" I asked him. He nodded.

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean, eventually?" Hermione asked, looking around at us.

"Sure. Of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a raving, murderous lunatic…" Ron said.

"Oh, that's helpful." I told him sarcastically. Suddenly the train lurched to a stop.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione said, looking around. Harry got up and poked his head out of the compartment. Suddenly the train jerked again, sending Harry back onto the seats. The lights all shut off, leaving us in darkness.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Maybe we've broken down?" Hermione suggested.

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot!" She added. In the dark, I moved from where I was beside Harry to sit beside Hermione instead.

"Anyone else get really cold all of a sudden?" I asked. Hermione and I leaned against each other for warmth.

"There's something moving out there… I think someone's coming aboard." Ron moaned. Suddenly, the car swayed dangerously.

"Bloody hell! What's happening?" Ron asked. Suddenly the door of the compartment slid open. A hooded, floating creature poked his head in. A white wispy strand went from Harry's face into the creatures. Suddenly Lupin jumped up and pointed his wand at the creature. A bright white/blue light came out of the wand and the creature left swiftly. Harry passed out.

* * *

After a few minutes, Harry woke up again. I sighed in relief. He looked around the compartment. Lupin snapped off a piece of a chocolate bar and handed it to him.

"Chocolate. Eat. It'll help." He explained.

"What was that… that thing?" Harry asked.

"A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now." Lupin told him. Harry frowned in confusion.

"It was searching the train… For Sirius Black." I explained.

"I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me. And eat. It will help." Lupin left the compartment.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked.

"Well, you sort of went rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something." Ron told him.

"And did either of you? You know… pass out"? Harry asked. "

No. But it felt weird. Cold…" I said, frowning.

"I was trembling… But then Professor Lupin made it go away." Hermione told him.

"But someone was screaming! A woman was screaming!" He looked between me and Hermione. We looked blankly back at him.

"No one was screaming, Harry."

* * *

We rode the carriages up to the castle and went into the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood to give his speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to say, before we come befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of with facial hair-." McGonagall cleared her throat. "-Mm… Yes. First, I am pleased to welcome Professor R.J Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor." Everyone applauded. _He was going to need it. No one has lasted more than a year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher_, I thought to myself.

"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I am delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Everyone applauded vigorously. Hagrid turned red and stood up, nearly toppling over the teacher's table. Then Dumbledore's expression turned grave.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban. The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Demtentor to be forgiving."


	5. Talons and Tea Leaves

.

* * *

We sat on bean-bag chairs in a murky, incense-laden room.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room you shall discover if you possess… _The Sight_… I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has _The Gift_ or not. It cannot be divined from books. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye." The Professor told us.

"What rubbish…" Hermione said under her breath.

"Where'd you come from?" Ron asked, spinning around.

"Me? I've been here all along." Hermione shot back. Professor Trelawney spun on Neville.

"You, boy! Is your grandmother well?" She asked.

"I… I think so." He stuttered, surprised.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." She returned. He frowned. She looked back at the rest of the class.

"The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistery, fire omens and finally… the crystal ball. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will loose my voice. And in late spring, one of our number will… leave us forever." She went on. The class exchanged uneasy glances.

"Well, then. Shall we?"

* * *

Later, she walked amongst us as we read our tea leaves. Hermione examined my cup with a frown.

"That bad, huh?" I asked. She didn't answer as she looked down at her **Unfogging the Future** book.

"Hmm…" I snatched the cup from her as she made that sound. She looked up at me again.

"According to the book, that symbol in there-." She pointed at my cup. I looked down at the moon shaped group of tea leaves. "-means Werewolf. I wonder why it would say that… If there is any truth in these things."

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Harry and I headed towards Hagrid's hut together.

"_Death Omens_. Honestly! If you ask me, Divination a very wooly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject!" Hermione told us.

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Ron asked her.

"A fair few." She admitted.

"Hang on. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once." Ron added.

"Don't be silly! How could anyone be in two classes at once?" Then she mocked Professor Trelawney.

"_Broaden your minds_! HA!"

* * *

Moments later, we gathered outside Hagrid's hunt with the rest of the Care of Magical Creatures students.

"C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me." Hagrid led us into the forest. "Now, the firs' thing yer want ter do is open you're books-." Hagrid started.

"And exactly how do we do that?" Malfoy asked, sneering.

"All yeh got ter do is _stroke_ 'em. Look-." Hagrid took Hermione's book and stroked it. It calmed down and he was able to open it. He handed it back to her.

"Wait here. I'll get the magical creature…" He walked off. As soon as he was gone, Malfoy looked behind Harry.

"De…Dementor!" He cried. Harry spun around. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughed and laughed. I walked up behind them and banged Crabbe and Goyle's heads together. They moaned and moved away. I looked at Malfoy.

"You are such a-." I couldn't finish that sentence before Hagrid was back, leading a creature behind him. It had the torso, hind legs and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid… What exactly is that?" Ron asked.

"A Hippogriff, o' course! Now, the firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Right then… Who wants to come say hello?"

"Good, Harry, Elizabeth!" I gasped and then looked behind us. The entire class had stepped back. I shot every single one of them a look.

"Elizabeth, why don' you come on up?" Hagrid asked, waving me forward. I shoved my bag into Harry's arms and then reluctantly stepped forward.

"That's it. Easy now… Stop." I froze obediently.

"This here's Buckbeak. Yeh want ter let him make the first move. Jus' take a step forward, given 'im a bow and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?" Hagrid asked. I nodded. I stepped forward and then bowed, feeling stupid for it. I glanced up and saw that Buckbeak wasn't bowing back.

"Back off, back off, Elizabeth" Hagrid hissed. I started to back away, but then Buckbeak bowed to me.

"Well done, Elizabeth! Go on, give 'im a pat." I hesitantly straightened up and reached out to pat him. He let me touch his beak. I rubbed it and smiled as the class clapped. Hagrid grinned.

"Harry, come on up!" I stepped away. Harry did the same as I did and was allowed to pet him after Buckbeak bowed back.

"Look at that! I reckon he migh' let yah ride 'im." Hagrid told us.

"What?" We both asked, smiles fading.

"Mind yeh don't pull any feathers out. He won' like that." Then he lifted Harry up and put him on Buckbeak's back. He lifted me up behind him and I grabbed onto Harry's waist to keep from falling off again.

"Off yeh go!" Hagrid slapped Buckbeak on the butt. He galloped forward and spread his wings. Then we were flying above the tree tops. I clung to Harry, who, in turn, clung to Buckbeak's neck. Buckbeak flew past the castle and then down to the lake. He swooped down so that his talons could sweep across the water. Harry loosened his hold on Buckbeak at the same second I loosened my hold on him. We both put our arms up, not holding onto anything. The wind whipped at my hair, blowing it back and out of my face. Harry let out of a whoop of excitement. Then Buckbeak wheeled back around. Harry grabbed onto him and I grabbed onto Harry. We were grinning as he landed back in front of the class. Harry slid down off Buckbeak's back. I patted Buckbeak and then jumped down to the ground too.

"Good work, Harry, Elizabeth!" Hagrid told us.

"How am I doin' on my firs' day?" He added under his breath so that only we could hear him.

"Brilliant… Professor." We told him. Draco rushed forward with a smug smirk.

"You're not dangerous, are you? You great ugly brute-." He started.

"Malfoy! No!" Hagrid yelled. Buckbeak reared and brought his talons down on Draco. Draco shrieked as he went down onto the ground. I rushed forward, over to Buckbeak. He wheeled on me, but then stopped when he saw it was me. I did a little bow and then hurried forward to pet him, calming him down.

"IT'S KILLED ME! IT'S KILLED ME!" Draco screamed.

"Calm yerself! Yer fine… Just a scratch." Hagrid told him, going over to him. He sounded panicked, though.

"Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital wing!" Hermione told him frantically, running forward.

"I'll take him. You're just… Class dismissed!" He called. He picked Draco up and hurried towards the castle. Buckbeak nudged my shoulder with his beak. I looked over at him.

"That was mean. Bad Hippogriff!" I told him. He stared at me blankly. I smiled a little, rubbing his beak.

"But he _did_ deserve it."


	6. Secrets Revealed

.

* * *

I sat in the Great Hall that night. Most of the students had already cleared out. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I stared at Draco as he was saying how his arm hurt so badly and how he could have lost it. Professor Lupin walked over to us. We looked over at him curiously.

"Ms. Potter, may I have a word with you for a moment? Just Ms. Potter." He added as Harry, Hermione and Ron started to get up. I nodded slowly, wondering what this could be about. I grabbed my bag and followed him out of the Great Hall and into his office. I sat down in front of his desk as he sat down on the top of it.

"If this about the smoke-bomb in the Potions classroom, I won't say who that was." I told him. He nodded.

"I know it was the Weasley twins anyhow. They have a certain style about pranks." He told me.

"Oh… Okay. But you didn't hear it from me. What is this about?" I asked him. He seemed paler than usual.

"I… I was friends with your father during our time at school, even after school." He started.

"Oookay…." I stretched out the word, urging him to go on and get to the point of all of this.

"And they made me your godfather before… you know." My head jerked up so fast I was sure I had neck damage.

"What?"

"Yeah." He kept his eyes on his feet, avoiding my own eyes.

"But… But if you're my godfather… Why was I sent to live with the Dursely's?" I asked him.

"Because… because I'm your godfather, but not Harry's. I was only supposed to have the legal rights to you. I thought that it would be better if you were raised together, so you could stay with the last of your family."

"Is that the only reason?" I could tell he was hiding something. He hesitated and I knew for sure it wasn't the only reason.

"If I tell you this, no one else can know." He warned. I nodded, unsure what was so seriously.

"I'm a werewolf." I looked at him in surprise. "No one must know." He repeated. I nodded again.

"Of course." I agreed. We just stayed there in silence for a minute. Finally he looked up at me again.

"I'm sorry to spring all of this on you… I just wanted you to know." I thought about it for a minute. Did I actually just stumble across someone that knew my dad? That was practically family to me?

"Professor?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"So, technically, I'm your god-daughter which makes me family which means there's a certain code involved with that which means if I get in trouble, then you can totally bail me out-."

"Elizabeth." He said warningly.

"Fine. But you can't blame a girl for trying."

"You're even more like James than Harry." He seemed oddly amused and proud about that.

"I'll admit; that's the first time I've heard that one." I stood up and grabbed my bag again.

"Thanks for telling me about all this." He nodded.

"Of course." I smiled and headed out of the office. I sprinted through the castle back to the Gryfindor tower. When I got into the common room, I grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him back out through the portrait hole.

"Ow! What?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"Professor Lupin is my godfather."

"What?!"

"He knew dad. He was one of dad's best friends at Hogwarts!" He let that sink in for a second.

"If he's your godfather, does that make him my-." I shook my head.

"No. He told me he wasn't."

"So why were you with the Dursely's?"

"Because you were there. He didn't want to separate us." I didn't tell him about the werewolf part, just like I'd promised Lupin. He nodded slowly, understanding that. I hugged him tightly. Surprised, he hugged me back. I knew why he was surprised. I wasn't one to hug anyone on a whim.

"You seem happy." He noted. I pulled away to look at him, still smiling widely at the news.

"Harry, we have family. We're not alone anymore."


End file.
